Ask the CID
by Elisha Silverpine
Summary: Have any queries for our officers? Have no fear, just ask them here!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear authors,**

 **Hi this is Shreya.** _And Daya!_ Don't forget me, the one and only Tarika! What about me? Abhijeet is still here! **Yes, yes guys, let me write! Anyway, I'm pretty sure you guys have a lot of questions to ask us. Well, this kid Elisha,** _I'd like to let you know I'm not a kid, FYI._ **Okay, Silverpine, calm down. Anyway, Elisha told us of this topic and so with her help, we've set up here our own 'Ask the CID' area.**

 _Here, the gist is pretty simple. You can address your questions to us guys, but to maximum 7 officers at a time. We'll have to answer in English, but we have a rule: Ask the question in Hindi or English, but use proper grammar and spelling. Write your queries in such a way that we'll be able to understand them._

And also, questions can be asked to ACP, Anita and Meghna. If you really need to talk to somebody, just tell us! We'll be happy to hear you out. Also, we'll inform you when we go on hiatus as we'll be solving cases during that time. Anything related to questioning can be PMd at Elisha.

We'll be answering one question at a time. If we don't answer some questions, post them in the review section again. We'll answer soon enough. And don't worry; just ASK. We'll answer every query, no matter how ridiculous it sounds.

 _If you have any more doubts, just PM me. Elisha Silverpine is ready to answer your doubts. I'll also tell you when I might have to go on hiatus. Any questions for the officers though, go straight into the review box._

That sums it up. **Ask away!** _No kidding!_ Cheerio!

 _Daya._

Tarika.

 **Shreya.**

Abhijeet.

 _Elisha Silverpine._


	2. Q1

Abhijeet

 _Elisha Silverpine_

Q. when is DaReya going to be together...:(...one ridiculous question...:p ~Dareya's lover aka Charvi

 _Dear Dareya's lover aka charvi,_

 _I'm not the one who's supposed to write this, but for SOME reason, Mr. Abhijeet Srivastava has decided that the only ones to see this are he and yours truly._

You know why, Elisha.

 _The lady asked you a question Abhijeet sir._

To get to the point, we have no clue. What with dear old Sid coming in and the engagement occurring, honestly it has been a horrible time for us. Poor Daya and Shreya are horribly upset and the worst part is we can't get Shreya's dad to stop it.

 _The guy's a git._

Elisha! Get back to the subject!

 _Spoilsport. :P. Anyway, recently we've started noticing Dareya working together in recent cases. Whether it's a sign that they might get back together, we don't know. But we're hopeful that things can change. There are also pages clamoring for Dareya to get back together. Let's hope Blood Pressure Singh-_

BLOOD PRESSURE SINGH?!

 _Geddit? B. P. = Blood Pressure? No? Whatever. Lets hope B. P. Singh gets our obvious hints!_

And don't worry Charvi. This was not a ridiculous question, but a rather pressing question. We're glad you asked.

Hoping that this clears it up,

 _Elisha_ and Abhijeet.


	3. Q2

_Daya_

Q: Sir, how did you guys( the whole team except Acp sir) escaped from HD's bomb, in Aakhiri chunauti's last episode? ~Anushka Diya

 _Dear Anushka,_

 _I heard from Elisha that I'm your favorite. That's pretty cool!_

 _As for your question, let me get this straight; HD was a theatrical person who hated us with a passion. This guy planted a bomb which was mainly to harm us, but not kill us. Having done so, he had us whisked off to another area (I don't remember much details, it's been years), where he was planning to scare us all, show us to the public in India as cowards and then have us killed. But the police had been keeping tabs on us at ACP sir's request and so followed us by tracking us. And so, we got helped a lot by them in the case._

 _Now, if you don't believe me, then bear in mind that it's been years since we solved that case. Believe me, we're also angry at B. P. Singh for not providing the explanation properly. And let me make this clear as well: he got some of the facts wrong in the process as well. When we saw the episode, we were also confused that time as to what we were seeing. We all still feel like face palming today._

 _Thanks for writing to us. Do continue asking us questions. We're happy to answer them!_

 _Your favorite officer,_

 _Daya._


	4. Q3

_Hi people! Before you guys ask questions, remember that you're asking the officers, not the actors. I'm giving the officers' answers, not the actors' answers. So ask away!~Elisha_

Abhijeet

Q: in CID Giraafter Series...Salunkhe n ACP abused him so much...still why you didn't protest after the case got solved? ~Barbie girl Srija

Dear Barbie girl Srija,

You have a valid point there. They were very harsh on me. And I could have treated them coldly and in a similar manner as they had treated me. I wanted to, actually. But I didn't.

Two wrongs don't make a right. Sure they were very harsh and rude, but did that mean I should behave the same way? They were doing their duty after all. They made a mistake. And people make mistakes. Imagine a scenario. Your best friend, your really close friend behaves rudely with you. What would you do? In general, people break good friendships over things like this.

For me, they are more than friends. They are my family. I don't want to lose them. You can't stay mad at your dad for a long time now, can you? As Martin Luther King jr. said, "I have decided to stick with love. Hate is too great a burden to bear." Though if they behave like this again I'll not be as forgiving like this time.

Hope this clears your doubt,

Abhijeet.


	5. Q4

**Shreya**

Q: Hi Shreya di. It's neha. Di I wuld like to knw ur thinking behind the step u took. U decided to marry sid but u still love daya. Nd daya loves u. We all knw tht ur dad has forced u to marry sid but u shuld hv talked abt it to ur dad once rite? He wuld hv understood. Parents want their children to b happy. Nd ur happiness is daya. So he wuld always want ur happiness rite? Nd Daya iz a really gud person we all knw tht. Thn y? Jz sit wid ur mom nd dad nd tell them everything. They will understand. Won't they?~ Kv's Neha

 **Dear Neha,**

 **I did talk to both of them. I** _ **point**_ **blank refused to marry Sid. And guess what happened? My mother had a heart attack. Literally a heart attack, which she survived.**

 **I guess I haven't talked to them that much. I'm just unsure on how else my parents are going to react to this. I mean, my dad is one stubborn person. I don't know why the universe is conspiring against me and Daya like this! But enough of moping around. I will talk to them again. And I most definitely will try to get them to see sense. Whether they'll listen to me is another story.**

 **And also, Elisha told me you had asked about our experience with Kavin and Dushyant. Well, it was a good experience. It's just that, those two besties would argue on almost everything; Whether Marvel is better than DC, whether basketball takes more teamwork than football, whether vampires are better than werewolves, whether cheese tastes yellow. (I'm not kidding. They spent an entire Sunday arguing on whether cheese could taste a color. Kavin chose yellow, Dushyant chose green. In the end it was a draw.) It was almost annoying when such arguments occurred, but yeah, it was nice working with them.**

 **Yours,**

 **Shreya.**


	6. Q5

**Shreya**

Q: Mam, once you, daya sir and pankaj were talking about your school life. ...and you said that , "main to roj school jaya karti thi, class me humesha top karti thi, teachers ki favourite thi main". Mam I just want to know, kya Sach me aapko school jana itna pasand tha, and what was your favorite subject and why? did you always want to be a cid cop, agar aap cid me na hoti to kya hoti? ? ~ GeetSHREYAholic

 **Dear GeetSHREYAholic,**

 **Your story 'Two faces of the same coin' is brilliant. Not to mention the awesome F-you note you wrote to that anon. That was brilliant. 10/10 marks for you.**

 **As for school, well, up till tenth grade, I was basically a goody two shoes, always teacher's pet, got good marks…you get the picture. From eleventh grade though, I was a little trouble maker (yet still at the top of my class). College though, was the craziest time of my education life. Half the teachers were either impressed with me or were out for me. Whew!**

 **My favorite class was Physical Education (PE) since I loved athletics. But academics wise, I loved the computer period for the subject.**

 **I didn't like going to school, partly because our supervisor Mona ma'am was a git. But I went there and topped the classes to prove to my family I could be a part of the CID. And I did! Yippee for me!**

 **If I wasn't a cop…I'd be a break dance teacher. I love dancing. I still dance in my free time.**

 **Your favorite officer,**

 **Shreya**


	7. Q6

**Shreya**

Abhijeet

 _Daya_

 _ **Freddy**_

 _ **Jaywanti**_

 **Divya**

1\. When will Freddy be promoted? He has been in CID since it started and even today he is just an inspector. And when will Freddy sir's character grow? I cannot see him ridiculed by others everytime. He is a great actor.

2\. Daya sir how on earth did you fight a great white shark and escaped alive without even a slight scratch in episode 1189 - Shark ka hamla?

3\. A girl is shown accusing Sid in episode Shreya ki sagaai. Why isn't the mystrey solved yet? And when will Daya and Shreya be together? Shreya is marrying Siddharth against her wishes. The reason being her father has borrowed a huge sum of money from Sid's dad..Isn't the reason ridiculous in the 21st century? Who does that?

4\. Jaywanti when will you lose some weight? She looks like Daya's elder sister!

5\. When will Abhijeet and Shreya get more screen space? Now a days Jaywanti and Pankaj have more dialogues than them!

6\. One last question! Why do the newcomers Vansh and Ishita and the other girl... I don't even remember her name! do not speak? They just stand in the background. It's so irritating. I mean kick them out instead of crowding the CID bureau unnecessarily.~ Topaz007

 **Dear Topaz007,**

 _ **WHY YOU LITTLE**_

 **Jaywanti calm down!**

 _ **HOW DARE YOU COMMENT ON MY WEIGHT YOU**_

 **No really. Jaywanti! Enough!**

 _ **I'M FEELING OFFENDED!**_

 _ **My dear girl, I'm sure it was unintentional! As for my promotion, Topaz007, you are absolutely right! It's not fair! I deserve a promotion!**_

 _About my fight with the shark, I did get cuts! That director didn't show it! B. P. Singh, what is this? Not to mention the two week long cold and week long fever that came along with it! :P_

 **As for my dad, well, it's official. My. Father. Is. Crazy. And Siddharth is a foul, loathsome, evil little dunderheaded deaf ball of ignorance cockroach.**

Vansh, Ishita and Divya are extremely flattered that you mentioned

 **So I'm 'the other girl' now, huh?**

Divya…

 **Oh come on! And let me tell you, B. P. Singh is a completely pathetic mudblooded muggle who doesn't show us speaking 98% of the time! What the hell?! Even Nikhil sir gets to be heard more than us!**

 _...when did Nikhil come into the conversation?_

 **Oh, um…is that Nikhil sir calling me? Gottogobye!**

Wait! DIVYA! Ah dear.

 **I think it's time I had a proper conversation with my parents again…**

 _B. P. Singh…_

A certain director has a lot to answer for. We're going to address this to him soon. Thanks for asking these questions!

 ** _My promotion is long overdue! And I'm not just a comedian! It's not fair I'm shown in such a light!_**

 _ **Thanks for asking! And I'm still feeling rather offended.**_

 **See ya later!**

 _Yours truly,_

 **Shreya**

Abhijeet

 _Daya_

 _ **Freddy**_

 _ **Jaywanti**_

 **Divya**


	8. Q7

_Sachin_

My question is to Sachin sir...Sir i love you :* soo much...sir if u get a chance to spend a day with me what wud u do? Silly question but still i jst wanna know. ~AreejSachinLover

 _Dear AreejSachinLover,_

 _Finally! About time someone asked me a question! Glad to hear I'm your favorite!_

 _Hmm, If I were to spend a day with you…it depends on your interest. If you're into video games, we both could play games on my Xbox 360. If you're into books, we'd spend a day discussing books over ice cream. Or we'd go to a theme park if you're into rides and stuff. We'd go out for a movie of your choice and have dinner discussing about it._

 _It's not a silly question. It's a legit one. Continue writing to us. Me, in particular, okay?_

 _Your favorite officer,_

 _Sachin._


	9. Q8

**Shreya**

Tarika

 _Daya_

Abhijeet

My question is fr Shreya di. Shreya di o wanted to ask when Is ur father going to pay the money he borrowed frm siddharth's father?

N one more question. Where u happy on the day of ur engagement or were u sad about it?

N one more question. Do u still have the concern and care for daya sir as before

This question is for Abhijeet sir. After ur fight with tarika di why didn't u ever come forward n talk to her about it ? infact I have even noticed tht u have stopped going to the forensic lab nowadays

I knw the questions are very ridiculous but cant help these only questions came to my mind ~Lovedareya

 _Dear Lovedareya,_

 **Very good questions. DAD, WHEN ARE YOU PAYING BACK THE MONEY?! As for my engagement ceremony, you really think I was** _ **happy**_ **on that day? I wanted to freaking avada kedavra that abomination Siddharth that day! And I still love Daya. That isn't going to change.**

 _Um…I'm glad._

 **Told you. Never going to change. And Abhijeet and Tarika, this is getting ridiculous.**

He started it!

I'm not apologizing until you do!

You were the one who started mocking the forensics department!

You were the one who made it an issue!

You shouldn't have talked like that!

I'm not apologizing until you do!

Neither am I!

FINE!

FINE!

 _WILL YOU STOP IT YOU TWO?!_

 **This is utterly ridiculous! Stop it right now, you both!**

This isn't over yet.

I agree.

 ***facepalm* How hard is it to get our friends to see sense?**

 _On a scale of 1-10? 9.99._

 _Yours,_

 _Daya_

 **Shreya**

Abhijeet

Tarika


	10. Q9

_A/N: Guys, I'm going to make this clear once again: You are sending mail to the characters, NOT the actors. Disappointed? Me too. _

**Shreya**

 _Daya_

Tarika

Abhijeet

for tarika ji: what are ur real feelings about abhijit and what u feel when he become ill how u react?

For abhijit sir: if daya and tarika get ill at same time what will ur feeling and what will u do in this condition?

For daya sir: wht u will do if abhijit become formal to u suddenly without any reason?will u be abel to understand abhijit sir behaviour or u feel hurt and become rude with him?

for Shreya: what will u do if abhijit sir say u too go away from dayas life as far as u can, the situation in this question is that u and daya sir love each other very much and cant live without each other? ~Nehal

Dear Nehal,

I, uh…

Go on, spill!

Ah, fine! I still love you!

 **Thank goodness.**

And if the idiot known as Abhijeet suddenly got ill, I'll definitely be worried! I'd try to help him out in any way possible.

Is this an apology?

NO!

I doubt that.

IT'S NOT!

So, if Daya and Tarika fell ill at the same time…I'd go over to Daya's because if Tarika found out, she'd tell me to get out of the house and get over to your best friend's house at once you nitwitted ninepin.

Damn right!

 _As for my question…I'll first ask him what the hell is wrong with him. Then, I'd tell Tarika._

 **Me? I'd punch Abhijeet in the face. And I'm not Bella Swan, who can't live without the love of her life. Don't get me wrong, I love Daya, but I can still stay strong without him. That does not mean I'd like it if I were to be asked to stay away from Daya.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **Shreya**

Tarika

 _Daya_

Abhijeet


	11. Q10

**ACP**

 _Daya_

 _Freddy_

Abhijeet

For ACP Pradyuman -

\- What is the story behind the weird colourful neck ties you wear?

\- Do you miss Nakul?

\- Who is your favourite officer amongst Daya and Abhijeet? Mind you no diplomatic answers and only one choice is allowed.

For Daya-

First all I want to say is I Love you!

Now here comes the question

\- Do you miss Muskaan? How would you describe your relationship with her?

For Freddy-

\- Name one person from CID who is a great friend. With whom you can share anything.

\- which ex CID officer do you miss the most and why

For Abhijeet -

What do you feel about the FF stories written by all your fans out there?

Name the qualities which you like and dislike about your best friend ~Topaz007

 **Dear Topaz007,**

 **About the ties- What is so funny? Daya, Abhijeet, why are you laughing?**

 _Nothing sir!_

Absolutely nothing!

 **As I was saying, the ties look good on me don't they? Daya WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING NOW?!**

 _Nothing, sir! I just remembered an inside joke!_

 **Hmm. Anyway, yes. I do miss Nakul. I feel upset every time I think about him. And as for my favorite, I'd say…oh my god…dangerous question…**

 _You just answer honestly sir. No one minds._

 **Abhijeet.**

:D

 _Meh, I'm okay. And for my question, Muskaan was my good friend. I miss her. And I would say I love you too, except for the fact-_

Shreya could see that and take it the wrong way?

 _Yup._

 _VIVEK! I wish he was still here! He was my closest friend! No one can take his place! :( And I don't have a close friend anymore._

What about us?

 _Come on Freddy. What are we, statues?_

 **Freddy, we are your friends too!**

WHY ARE ALL STORIES WRITTEN ABOUT ME PORTRAYING ME AS A CHEESY, ROMANTIC HERO?!

 _Evidently you have not read any of Poesiariptide's works yet._

Riiight. Anyway, I think the stories are okay. But honestly, where's the grammar? Why are all the stories in script mode? Did you guys fall asleep in English class?

 _Abhijeet!_

It's the truth! About Daya, he's an awesome friend and he can be quite humorous. But he can really be oblivious at times. That's rather infuriating.

Yours,

 **ACP**

 _Daya_

 _Freddy_

Abhijeet


	12. Q11

**Shreya**

Tarika

 _Purvi_

Q:WHY PURVI'S LOVE STORY NOT SHOW IN CID ?~Shreya Bangladesh

Dear Shreya Bangladesh **What the…** Chillax girl. Anyway,

Oh no.

 **You have successfully pissed her off.**

 _WHAT THE HELL_

Purvi!

 _NO REALLY. WHY IS EVERYONE SHIPPING ME WITH ALL AVAILABLE GUYS?_

 _AND LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT. I AM NOT INTERESTED IN A RELATIONSHIP RIGHT NOW. I'M AS SINGLE AS A PRINGLE AND WOULD RATHER REMAIN THAT WAY FOR 5 MORE YEARS._

Cool it my girl!

 _I AM AN OFFICER WHO KICKS CRIMINAL BUTTS, NOT A GIGGLY ROMANTIC HEROINE WHO IS BUILT FOR THE HERO!_

 **I think we'll have to follow OPERATION: COOL DOWN.**

Purvi, come with us.

 _Why?_

We're going to Baskin Robins. You need to cool down before you hulk out, or something.

 _I will Avada Kedavra your arse._

I'd like to see you try.

 **I hope that answers your question!**

Yours,

 **Shreya**

Tarika

 _Purvi_


	13. Q12

Tarika

my question is for Dr. Tarika: During the after the giraftar series, you were not talking to Shreya. We know it was because she accused Abhijeet of something he had not done.

My first question - Did Dr. Salukhe and ACP Pradyuman not accuse him for the same? So, did you also stop talking to them? I don't think so. So, why this partiality with Shreya? Or was the matter something else? Question number 2 - What would have you said if Abhijeet was kidnapped instead of Daya and Daya was suspected for harming him.

In short, what would you have said if you were at Shreya's place and vice versa. And Abhijeet was at Daya's place and vice versa.~Blair.64

Dear blair.64,

I'm not going to lie; Dr. Salunkhe and ACP sir may be excellent at their work but in social skills…sometimes they can behave like complete idiots. So when they accused Abhijeet, well, many a year of working with them can prepare you for incidents like this.

But Shreya…she's my best friend! When she accused Abhijeet, well, I had never thought she would behave this way. I had felt extremely hurt at that time so I didn't talk to her.

I wouldn't accuse Daya, since A) The duo are like brothers and B) I've known Daya long enough to know that he wouldn't do something like that.

Hoping this answers your question,

Tarika


	14. Q13

_Sachin_

Purvi

Sir i have a song for u "Baazirgar o Baazigar tu hai bada jaadugar hoo mera dil tha akela tune khel aisa khela teri yaad mein jaagu raat bhar" Sachin sir my next question to you is that you are quite fit what is the secret behind this that girls die for you specially me :*~AreejSachinLover

 _Dear AreejSachinLover,_

Areej, don't boost his ego!

… _the hell are you doing here Purvi? This is MY letter._

I'm here to ensure your ego doesn't swell.

 _Well, the secret is that I work out a lot._

Oh, and here I thought you said you were god's gift to humans!

 _I did not say that._

*cough* LIAR *cough*

 _Oh my god, Purvi. And THAT'S the effect I have on the female population? NICE!_

Half the female population has a crush on you Sachin, and you realize this now? How oblivious can you get?

 _What about the other half?_

They're after Abhijeet sir and Daya sir.

 _But still!_

Yes yes, Mr. Jaadugar, I get your point. But you may be cute, but not my type.

 _Cute?_

Good looking. Happy?

 _Very._

 _Yours,_

 _Sachin_ and Purvi.


	15. Q14

For Sachin sir, when will you forget Saloni and move on? ~Guest

 _You really had to mention her now, didn't you?~Sachin_

Contrary to popular belief, there is hope for him. He's not that upset or anything now. ~Purvi

 _As long as she's happy, then I'm happy._

That's the Sachin who I know best.

 _I'm still your idiot?_

Of course.

 _But why the classification 'idiot'?_

Because you can be an idiot at times. Need I say more?

 _Touché._


	16. Q15

My first question is for Tarika ,Shreya and Purvi di . B.P sir has always shown a strong friendship between Daya sir and Abhijeet sir than why he can't show your three friends friendship as you three are awesome .please ask about this from B.P. sir if possible.

My second question is for Purvi di that is when B.P sir will show that type of episode in which you have a leading role.

my third question is for Abhijeet sir, Daya sir and Purvi di that when there will be a seen in which you three will be share some special bonding with each other as at the end of some episode Abhijeet sir and Daya sir shown to share ,Sachin sir Shreya di and Daya sir also . Please answer my questions soon .~Amisha

Hell yeah! We are the awesome ones! ~Tarika

 **And he did show our awesome bond! Don't ask us which episode that was in, we don't remember. ~Shreya**

 _Good question. As for that, I have no idea. B. P. Singh… ~Purvi_

 _Well, uh, we have no clue as to when our on screen bonding will be shown.~Daya_

That doesn't mean we don't have bonding times! It just doesn't happen often. ~Abhijeet

 _Owing to the fact you guys never read._

 _Where do we have the time to read?_

The characters are fictional. What's so special about them?

I cannot understand men sometimes.

 **Ditto.**

 _We are surrounded by mudblooded muggles._

Yup.

 **Agreed**


	17. Q16

Tarika

Abhijeet

 _Daya_

 **Shreya**

 _Freddy_

 _ **Sachin**_

My question to all- how much do you miss Vivek and Tasha (since I miss them so damn much, it hurts!) :'( Specially to Abhijeet- what did you feel when Tasha was shot, since you were present there?

Another thing also to Abhijeet- you're brilliant (almost) as a CID officer and a friend. I particularly want to ask you- what do you personally think of Freddy and Pankaj's talent? Don't you think they deserve more than they get?

To Daya- you're awesome the way you are. Just smile a bit more often. :)

To Tarika- Lady, you are A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. Just the way you are. The world may be hating you, just don't bother and stay rocking like the cool girl that you are. Muuuahhh! And btw, you and Freddy are my MOST favourite people in the team. :) Along with Vivek and Tasha and Pankaj. Btw, do you miss Tasha? ~Originals 143

Dear Originals 143,

 **I do miss Vivek. Tasha…sorry. I've only heard of her from Vivek, but she must have been a rocking person.**

We all miss Vivek and Tasha but I think it's Freddy who misses them the most.

She's my kiddo sister. I was supposed to be protecting her! It was my fault!

Stop it Abhijeet! It was not your fault! She…she knew what was…hold on a minute…

 _Right in the feels! Sorry about that, Tarika and Abhijeet started crying. Actually…_

 _Thanks for the suggestion Originals! :')…_

 **Now everyone's crying. COME BACK VIVEK! PLEASE!**

Sorry for the crying…and yeah, I'll stay rocking! For the haters, here's my message: "You see that corner there? It's for you. It's called 'F*** off', and it's right there.

Freddy and Pankaj? Oh I don't know…if you ask me they're more comedic than brave…

Abhijeet there are times when I truly wonder how dumb you can be.

Huh?

My point is, you degrade them down sometimes. 'More comedic than brave'? Bravery isn't walking out of a fight unharmed! It's the ability to stand up for another! Both Freddy and Pankaj have demonstrated bravery more than once! And both of them are compassionate humans who are extremely dedicated to their job! I've told you more than once, what's funny for you will be hurtful for them! You really can be inconsiderate at times!

I'm sorry.

Not to me!

Sorry Freddy.

 _It's okay._

 **Same to you Daya!**

 _I'm sorry, Freddy._

 _I forgive you._

 _ **Who can forget Vivek and Tasha? I really miss the both of them.**_

 _ **Hoping this answers your question,**_

 _ **Sachin**_

 **Shreya**

Abhijeet

 _Freddy_

 _Daya_

Tarika


	18. Letter

_Daya_

Abhijeet

 _Dear writers,_

 _Some of you have been asking whether I'm in love with Jaywanti or not. Well, my answer is a big NO. I'm still in love with Shreya, thank you very much. Jaywanti also agrees to that and states that she still sees me as her senior and nothing more than that._

 _When Abhijeet and I aren't solving cases, we generally hang out at either his or my house and watch a movie or we play pranks on unsuspecting officers *cough* Pankaj, Freddy *cough*. The best one though was…_

The sweets one! Remember?

 _Oh yeah! That was hilarious! Pankaj actually thought those were real sweets!_

Epic prank, I tell you.

Yours,

Abhijeet

 _Daya_


	19. Q17

Q: Hai dr. Tarika,ap cid ki sabsa best doctor ho.

Ap bohot hi sada cool or rocking ho.

Apki sab style muja bohot acha lagta hai.

Muja ap bohot ...pas and ho.

Muja apsa kuch saval puchna hain.

Q. dil main Abhijeet sir ka lia kya

Feelings ap unsa pyar karti hain

Yha phir surf 'LIKE' karti hain ?

Q. na kai bar Abijeet ka lia apna

Jaan tak jokhim main dala,phir asa kya hua

Ki aik silly hagra ki vagasa ap dono

Aik dusra sa bat tak nahi karta ?

Q.3.8 saal sa ap dono aik dusra ko pasand

Karta hain ,Apko nahi laga ki an is rista

Ko aga barana chahiya.

Q. Abhijeet ko chorka kisi or ko

Apna life partner samaj sakta hain.

Agar apka answer 'ha' hai to vo kon

Hai.

Main apki reply ka wait karungi.

Ap Mara ideal bara ho Kar apki

Tara aik Dr. Banna chati sachma

Apki sabsa bari fan hu.

OK .bye. Take care ~Priti Saha

Dear Priti,

That's cool! I'm glad to hear from another fan of mine! :D

Now look Priti. I love Abhijeet. But that pig headed idiot went ahead and insulted the forensics department! The nerve of him! It's kind of personal to me, since I had to work really hard to get this job! And it's my passion! So I got offended. Unless he doesn't apologize, I'm not speaking to him.

And no. I'm not choosing anyone else as my-how do you call it?-life partner. I'm not planning on doing something like that as I am not a weak girl who needs a man to survive.

Yours,

Tarika.


	20. Q18 and Q19

Ma'am I am a great great fan you of yours.. The way you kicked that criminals and punch them is just it won't be a lie if I say you are my role model..

Now i want to know, which is the toughest case you've faced in your career till now? Eliminate that CID mein Gaddar one,because you were accused in that case so obviously it would have been the toughest situation for you to other than that I want to know the toughest case you've faced.~Kuki17

Dear Kuki,

Hmm…toughest case? I guess it would be the lift case one, where DCP Chitrole accused me of killing a suspect in the lift on purpose. I swear, that was so horrible.

And it's cool that I'm your role model! And punching and kicking those criminals…it's child's play for me.

Yours,

Purvi

0-0

Q: I m so sorry Sachin sir i was busy and cudnt ask you a question well i m lack of questions wait lemme think...Ok so which subject was your favourite at your school times i once read in an article that u studied in science field i am crazy for science...And maths also :P...so please kindly answer ur life long loving fan AreejSachinLover :* ~AreejSachinLover

 _Dear AreejSachinLover,_

 _It's okay! We were plenty busy ourselves! And poor Elisha was running out of patience from carting our answers to you guys._

 _My favorite subject was English. Then after that came Maths, then Science. If you want me to be a bit more specific, then I liked Physics the most and Chemistry the least. *shudder*_

 _And if you ever need Maths tutions, then I'm ready to help you! Just don't try to cut me up into pieces like some authors want to! *cough* Prachi.4893 *cough*_

 _Yours,_

 _Sachin_


	21. Q20

**Shreya**

Tarika

Abhijeet

 _Daya_

 _ **Purvi**_

 _ **-Muskaan-**_

Insp- I mean, senior inspector Kavin *snort from Andy* what's your take on the stories written 'bout you? And um...*Andy do u really want me to ask this?sigh* are you going out with Purvi? Andy-well, you guys look...*ahem* you guys look really nice together. These were my (iAndromeda's) Q.s and now-

Yeah this is Andy! YOU SON OF KRONOS! Well, actually Kronos's kids were pretty cool. YOU KRONOS! Insp. Kavin you dare hide my Harry Potter books?! I just hacked your laptop man! Big deal! It's a part of my work you know. I'm a professional hacker, hello? I was just practising as told to me by Acp sir! You- get ready. I give you an open challenge of Harry Pottef quiz and the loser (that's gonna be you) declares that he is an idiot in front of the bureau. I off!

Also one for Muskaan,

Firstly, lady, you are A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. you rock the way you are.

Secondly, how much do you miss Vivek and Freddy?

Uh..yeah that waa Andy and these are our Q.s. Elisha hope it's not too much trouble.~iAndromeda

Dear Andy and iAndromeda,

Hold that thought. One inspector Kavin is on the run from a homicidal Elisha and Purvi's videotaping the entire scene.

 **ROFL. That's what you get when you take away a potterhead's books from her. That too when she's re-reading them.**

 _ **XD. Well, at any rate, N-O. I am not going out with Kavin. Sorry Andy. And you really think we would look good together? Please.**_

 _Back to videotaping, I see. Poor Kavin._

LOL.

 _ **-Hi Andy and iAndromeda! Thanks for the compliment!-**_

 _Don't boost her already inflated ego!_

 _ **-…these ego jokes are really getting old, you know...-**_

 **Point to Muskaan.**

 _ **-At any rate, I miss Vivek and Freddy sir a lot! Oh the awesome times we had together! :'(-**_

 ** _Kavin's stopped to answer! He says (and here I quote him) "The stories are crazy! OOC NESS, HORRIBLE GRAMMER, NO PLOT, DOESN'T ANYONE KNOW HOW TO WRITE GOOD STORIES HERE?"_**

 _Wait, what's OOC ness?_

 ** _OOC-Out Of Character. Ah there he goes._**

Best of luck with the HP trivia quiz! Poor Kavin's going down! That is, if he survives Elisha's wrath.

Rest in peace, Kavin.

Yours,

 **Shreya**

Tarika

Abhijeet

 _Daya_

 _ **Purvi**_

 _ **-Muskaan-**_


End file.
